pages
by less.than.three.eti
Summary: ...messages to no one. /AU


This is kinda unrealistic. And out of caracter. And simply put probably impossible. But I just _had_ to write it.  
><strong><em>Disclaimed.<em>**

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was bored. She'd just moved to Konoha almost a month ago and still had no friends. She had a few acquaintances from school like Ino and Naruto, but they weren't her <em>friends. <em>It was late February and because of the cold her choices were slim – go to the mall, or grocery shopping, or help her mother with dinner. But she'd grown tired of this routine. She went to her desk and looked through her things – typical almost-eighteen-year-old-girl stuff: workbooks, student's books, notebooks. Shifting through the many empty pages of her unused books she chose one, a thin notebook with about 30 pages and a simple beige cover. Without thinking she flipped it open and started writing in an elegant, yet slightly messy script.

"_Hey there! This is not some kind of diary or journal, forgotten by some clumsy teenager. You could consider it as a different means of communication, entertainment or whatever, but I'd really appreciate it if you leave a reply (:  
>February 23<em>_rd__ - S.H."_

She marveled her work for awhile, contemplating whether she should take the risk and leave it somewhere for another person to find or just tear the page and forget about the foolish plan. It took her an hour to finally make her decision, in the end she put on a coat and some sneakers and hurried off to the nearby park, notebook in hand.

When she finally found the perfect hiding place – an old tree with many branches and holes in it, easy for climbing, she climbed halfway and stuck the notebook, conveniently put in a see-through plastic bag, in one of the many holes. Satisfied with her work she headed back home.

* * *

><p>She decided to give it some time, 'it' in her mind being the person who would, hopefully, write back. So three days later she was back, sitting on the same branch looking excitedly at the notebook, which had been repositioned – the white back cover facing her instead of the beige one. She took it in her hands, slowly, tentatively, and after taking it out of its bag flipped it open to page two. There was a single sentence, written in a small, neat script.<p>

"_That's a pretty interesting form of communication you've chosen, S.H., but I like it.  
>February 25<em>_th__ - K.I."_

A smile graced her features. Someone had answered! Whoever this K.I. was, a boy or a girl, she'd leave them another message and if they reply maybe, just maybe she'll find her first friend.

" – _K.I., I hope you'll find it interesting enough to continue answering to the pages of this book. I also hope I don't sound really desperate, though xD  
>February 26<em>_th__ - S.H."_

She wrote fast and messy, then hurried home.

* * *

><p>She'd come every other day, that was the plan. She just hoped K.I. could answer as fast as she could. Sakura got a bit scared when she thought of her something-of-a-pen-pal. What if they were way older? Or younger? What were their intentions – good or bad? Was it a risk worth taking?<p>

It was. The thrill was worth it.

And as she opened the notebook to the last page with ink on it she smiled. _'Definitely worth it'  
><em>In that neat script it said:

"_Don't worry, kiddo I'll entertain you… you said you were a teenager, right? What I wanna know is how you came up with this idea and are you some serial stalker. Yeah.  
>February 27<em>_th__ -K.I."_

She reread it two or three times, thinking she just figured out something about K.I. – he or she was older. She also facepalmed – she'd given away the fact that she was in her teens before someone had even answered.

"_I already get a nickname? Well gee and an original one at that. As to how I came up with the idea – well IMs and e-mails are kinda overrated, and sending a message in a bottle won't be possible unless it's meant for a sewer rat. So this was the next best thing. I'd ask you why you answered but you already made that clear, so just say something random here, you know, to keep the conversation going.  
>February 28<em>_th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>No mocking, kid.<br>…How romantic – you're into sewer rats? Something random you say. Well, I'm a guy, how's that for random? How about we just start asking questions – here I'll start: Are you a boy or a girl? Do you have pets?  
>March 1<em>_st__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Still at it, I see. I can get used to it (:<br>…no words. I have no words.  
>Well hey there, guy, I'm a girl. No, I don't have pets ): Do you?<br>What's your favourite color, as childish as this may sound.  
>March 2<em>_nd__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You should. That's the danger of talking to a stranger…kinda.<br>Why, hello, girl! I have a dog.  
>Ah, I'd have to say blue. And yours?<br>What color are your eyes? (and no, I'm not a freak, just curious)  
>March 3<em>_rd__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm kind of scared for my life. Just kind of. Also I think I like your humor…you were being funny,right?<br>A dog? Aww. What is it?  
>Green to both. And you're not suspicious. At all.<br>What color are your eyes? Are you in your teens? What are your hobbies?  
>March 4<em>_th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ooh, you're warming up to me. Hehe.<br>…it's small, and white…?  
>Good.<br>My eyes are….tadadadam…brown, plain brown. No, I'm not, but I'm not a geezer either. Err, I play the guitar in my free time. Does this count? And what are yours?  
>March 5<em>_th__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe..<br>AWW. I want a photo!  
>Just Peachy.<br>I am a sucker for brown eyes, but that'll be our little secret, otherwise you'll go to jail, geezer. xD  
>Guitar? Marry me.<br>Photography.  
>What are you doing now? As in studying or working?<br>March 6__th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You should.<br>I'll stick one at the end of the page.  
>So you aren't even 18? I would be in big trouble…<br>Yes.  
>That's a nice hobby. Can I see some of your photos…some day? Yeah.<br>Studying. I'm in my last year of college. What do you wanna do with your life after school?  
>March 7<em>_th__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"<em>THIS IS THE MOST ADORABLE PUPPY I'VE EVER SEEN. That is all.<br>You had better not stalk me.  
>I didn't really mean it. *cough*<br>Sure.  
>Cool. What are you majoring in? I want to be a surgeon. Medical school, here I come.<br>March 8__th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>His name is Akamaru, if you were wondering.<br>I won't. But we should meet. Like when you turn 18…at least.  
>I'm hurt. :(<br>Law. A life-saver. You shouldn't be talking to me – I'm thinking of becoming a lawyer.  
>March 9<em>_th__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I wasn't. But you have the most adorable puppy ever. I think I've already said that.<br>At least. But it's a good idea.  
>I would hug you, but, you know – notebook situation.<br>You don't seem like the biting lawyer type.  
>March 10<em>_th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You did. But I like reading that, so you may write it again.<br>Hehe.  
>I'm still a random stranger for all you know.<br>I wanted to be a vet. But vets don't take care of big families.  
>Is your family big? What's your favourite book? Or movie?<br>March 11__th__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not saying it again. But it is. :)<br>Creep! Lol  
>I take that back.<br>What do you mean?  
>Well, it's just me, mom, my step-dad and my step-brother, but he's in college somewhere in Suna.<br>My favourite book… I'd say Louisa May Alcott's Little Women. I don't really like watching movies.  
>How about yours?<br>March 12__th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Again. I'm hurt.<br>So you do have some common sense?  
>Long story short – dad walked out on us, so I have to take care of my mom, my sis and my grandparents.<br>My favourite one is The Shining by Stephen King. 'Airplane' is my favourite movie. Ever.  
>Do you play or sing?<br>March 13__th__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"…<em>err, sorry?<br>Forget what I said about liking your humor.  
>Aw, you've had it pretty tough, huh? I know how the walking-out-dad-situation feels, though.<br>No and no. I am horrible at both.  
>Besides the guitar do you play anything else? Or sing?<br>And something really random – how tall are you?  
>March 14<em>_th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't sweat it.<br>Come on, can't you take a joke?  
>How about we scratch this one out?<br>I sing a little. Or so my mom says.  
>…about 6'2, you?<br>March 15__th__ -K.I."_

* * *

><p>"<em>If you say so, oh high and mighty one.<br>No, no I can't. lol  
>Agree.<br>Momma's boy.  
>I'm a bit over 5'7 :)<br>March 16__th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>" <em>Hey, K.I. where are you? Did I offend you? I hope nothing bad happened :(<br>March 18__th__ -S.H."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm getting really worried :( Please, answer!<br>March 20__th__ -S.H."_

Sakura was really worried. K.I. had become a big part of her ordinary life here in Konoha. She could even say she was falling for him, and in just 20 messages at that. Sure, he was older, but he seemed like a kid or a teen at most. The last few nights she'd been wondering what his name could be – Kyo, Kai, Kira and so on… She didn't want to end their 'communication' so on the 22nd she returned and opened the notebook.

" _Hey, princess, sorry for making you worry. My sis had a little health-related problem so I had to stick by her. But I'm here now, aren't I?  
>So you're short, huh?<br>March 21__st__ -K.I."  
>PS. I'd like to know your name, if that's okay with you. I'm Kiba.<em>

Her cheeks warmed when she read _'princess' _. And his name was Kiba. How had she not thought of that? She got busy writing a reply.

"_I am so thankful you're okay! I hope your sister is too!  
>I'm also glad you wrote back.<br>And I am NOT short.  
>Sure thing, Kiba. I'm Sakura.<br>March 22__nd__ -SakuraH."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Missed me, huh? I'm touched.<br>And yeah, she's okay now.  
>You so are.<br>Never would have figured. I expected a Sayuri or Suki or something like that.  
>March 23<em>_rd__ -KibaI."_

* * *

><p>"<em>As a matter of fact I did.<br>I'm not short.  
>And if you see me you'll understand where the name comes from.<br>What is your favourite thing to eat?  
>March 24<em>_th__ -SakuraH."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I did as well.<br>Are too.  
>Stiff as a tree?<br>Muffins. Yes. Yours?  
>March 25<em>_th__ -KibaI."_

* * *

><p>"<em>(:<br>__Are not.  
>And no. Think colors.<br>I bake a mean muffin, if I do say so myself.  
>Caramel ice-cream. Totally.<br>Ohh my birthday is in two days!_

* * *

><p>It was the 28th of March. Her birthday. And also the day they reached their final page. But she came prepared – she brought a new notebook, this one with 100 pages at least. On her way to the tree she saw the usual – people walking around the park or sitting on benches. Nothing out of the ordinary. She climbed up, took the old book and opened it to read his last message.<p>

"_I'll be waiting for you by the fountain.  
>March 28<em>_th__ -Kiba Inuzuka  
>PS. Happy birthday, princess."<br>_

Her cheeks grew warm and as she made her way down the tree she cursed her appearance – sneakers, jeans and a black cardigan. She was not dressed to impress.  
>Soon enough the fountain was in sight and she saw a figure, sitting on its edge. Broad shoulders were covered by a brown leather jacket and she could make out unruly brown hair. With every step she took she held her breath a bit more. He heard her footsteps and turned around, showing her his handsome face and the most breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. He patted the seat next to him and she took a tentative step forward.<br>"Come on, princess, I don't bite" his smooth tone calmed her and she obliged.  
>"Hey, uhh, Kiba?" she asked, still uncertain. Could this be the guy she'd been writing to? Really?<br>"Yeah that's me. I have a surprise for you." He said, reaching next to him."Happy birthday!" He said and gave her a box of ice-cream. Caramel ice-cream. A half-melted box of caramel ice-cream. And she beamed at him, her new friend and hopefully, _hopefully _something more.


End file.
